Retractable
by Mignun
Summary: Ethan lands himself his first high school crush, literally. Ethan/OC
1. Another Day Saved

Thank you so much for the reviews. Ethan seriously needs some of the limelight. How can you ignore him?

* * *

**Chapter One: Another Day Saved**

There was an orange puddle in the deserted hallway. It oozed past lockers and eventually under the nearest door. A boy sprung from the oozing orange blob. Breathing heavily, Ethan leaned against the door to hear two of Sky High's most notorious bullies, Lash and Speed talking to each other.

"Where'd Puddle Boy go?" the larger silhouette asked.

"He got away again. C'mon, lets look for that Glow Worm. We'll have some fun with him," another voice replied. It was Lash. Ethan sighed in relief, grateful that the two bullies hadn't caught him. He refused to spend another day in the high school's drains.

"Ethan?" a startled voice shrieked. Ethan snapped his head around to see his two friends, Layla and Magenta. His mouth dropped when he realized where he took refuge.

"What are you doing in the girl's bathroom?" Layla asked, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"I-I was running from Speed and Lash. I didn't real-" he stuttered before shrinking back down to his orange puddle. He seeped through the crack under the door, trickling quickly down the hallway. He peered around the corner, to make sure he wouldn't encounter the bullies. Thinking it was safe to pass, a sharp pain ran through his oozing body.

"Ay!" a voice gasped. Ethan returned to his human form to see a tall black girl lying on the white tiles. Her books were scattered; papers were still falling slowly around her. He recognized her as a fellow sidekick; they had nearly every class together because of it. Only he didn't remember her name or power.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to trip you. Or make you slip in my case," Ethan kept on apologizing, trying to put all of her books in a neat pile. The girl pulled herself up, laughing quietly.

"Are you okay? Do I need to take you to Nurse Spex?" Ethan rambled, shoving the books into the girls arms, only he missed and smacked her in the chest with them. His eyes went wide, and his cheeks started to turn red with embarrassment. He grabbed the books out of her hand and politely gave them to her, trying to make up for the damage he caused.

"It's okay. I'm fine. It's not like I slip on someone on a daily occasion," she replied with a small smile on her face.

"I guess I don't. Though I made my grandma slip once, and she threw her back out. Then another time I made my brother slip, but that's because he was being annoying and my parents weren't doing anything. Oh! Another time I slipped on myself! True story! I didn't morph my body in time, so my right foot was still-"

"Umm…It's okay. If you excuse me, I have somewhere to be," the girl replied with the small smile plastered on her face. Ethan understood why she was smiling so much. He was making a fool out of himself.

"That's okay, I have somewhere to be anyways," Ethan mumbled, looking at the ground.

"I'll guess I'll see you around then. Try not to make someone slip. The tiles aren't made out of cotton you know."

Ethan watched her walk down the hallway. Once she turned the corner, he realized that he was going to be late to lunch. Maybe Zach or Will would know who she was. Hopefully Magenta and Layla didn't inform them about the incident in the bathroom…

* * *

Apparently they did. Zach and Will were still red in the face when they reached their next class: Sidekick's Way to Math. Ethan decided to sit far around from the laughing duo, not wanting to draw anymore attention to himself. Going into the girls' bathroom and making someone slip wasn't his idea of a perfect day.

"Hey Ethananna! Come sit over here with us!" Zach called from across the room, only to fall out of his chair a second later.

"Did you make someone else slip?" Ethan turned the other way to see the Slip Girl, as he called her in his head, grinning down at him.

"No, just Zach being Zach," he mumbled darkly, ignoring the Ethananna comments coming from Zach and Will. "Do you want to sit down?"

"I was going to say that you were in my seat."

"If you want me to move-"

"No, it's okay. I don't think Zachianna would mind if you sat over here for a day. By the way, I'm Megan," she replied, sticking out her manicured hand. Ethan hesitantly took it, hoping that her sharp nails wouldn't scratch him by any change. She giggled when he continued to stare at them.

"Don't they bother you?" he asked, curious to why girl's would do _that._ He knew his mother put on fake nails, but he never understood why.

Just as she pulled away, the nails elongated. They continued to go until they were as long as the desk. Ethan didn't know whether to be fascinated or disgusted. Nails weren't suppose to be that long; it was just disgusting to him.

"Guess you know my powers now," she mused withthe continuing giggle. The nails started to retract back, only to a shorter length than before.

"Doesn't that hurt?" he questioned, still staring at her manicured hands. She began tapping them against her binder, causing him to gape even more.

"Only when they break off, but then I can easily grow them back. Killer power though whenever I want to go out. Though, it's not good enough to put me in the Heroes class. I bet if they sharpened themselves I could, or if I can fly or something…" she mumbled, admiring the her new nails. Ethan sunk back into his seat and watched her drum the nails against the wooden desk.

"Oh Ethananna!" Zach failed to whisper across the room.

"Shut up Zachianna!" Ethan groaned under his breath. Today was starting to look up for the young sidekick, and he wasn't going to let his immature glowing friend ruin it.


	2. The Happy Ending

**Note:** I felt that this story needed a second part. Everyone even agreed in their reviews, which I whole heartily thank once again. Plus, who doesn't love Ethan? (I can't believe I've ignored him all this time!) It'll be a crime if you didn't... =P  
**Warning:** Fluff. Massive fluff. Who doesn't love a bit of fluff? It can't hurt anyone. Except maybe Royal Pain and Moldy-Voldy... If you can't handle it, I guess don't bother? Haha. I don't intend on hurting the readers.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Sky High. I own a bit of Megan, her personality really. I'm just taking that girl Ethan dances with at the end of the movie. I own her mentality. There we go.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Happy Ending**

Ethan was tired. He wanted to go home, curl up on his bed, and fall asleep. He didn't want to be at this dance any longer. Taking out Lash exhausted him, despite saving everyone and Sky High.

He didn't realize how he managed to do that. He was too busy watching the students around him, looking up at Mr. Medulla. Ethan sat at one of the many tables, feet resting against the seat next to him. The Popsicle thought that it was okay to catch a few _z_'s. Mr. Medulla kept rambling how he and his few friends saved Sky High.

Ethan was a hero. A very tired hero, but a hero nonetheless.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" a whimsical voice asked. Ethan groggily picked his head up, and his mouth started to drip. Literally. Shaking his head, he deactivated his powers and looked up at the dark-skinned girl in front of him. Ethan didn't notice Megan before the fiasco. She wore a checkered black and white dress; a rather large flower was placed behind her ear.

Ethan gulped and clumsily removed his feet from the chair. Like a gentlemen, and yet embarrassed, Ethan swiped the invisible dirt off said chair. "Don't want your dress to get dirty. It's pretty."

"_Oh kill me now,"_ he thought in his head as Megan chuckled. She sat down next to him as Medulla continued rambling on about the Heroes.

She was the first to break the ice. "I can't believe you helped defeat Royal Pain! No Sidekick would've done that."

Ethan's mouth started to drip again, but he caught himself by plastering a grin on his face. "It _was_ me, Zach, and Magenta. Plus, we only took on her cronies."

"So? You still put those villains in their place. I don't think I would've done that," she admitted, plucking the flower out of her hair. With a small flick of her head, Megan placed the flower back were it belonged. Ethan figuratively melted.

He realized he liked her.

"Do you want to dance?" he chirped, and Megan gave a small smile.

"Medulla is still ranting…"

Ethan mentally rolled his eyes, but he plastered a large grin on his face. "I know; I'm talking about after."

Megan contemplated for a minute. She _did_ want to dance with him; she also wanted to talk to him after the first time they met. Only she didn't, due to her seating and her friends.

They didn't partake in the Ethan interest. They actually felt he was a small creeper.

Megan rolled her eyes at the thought of upsetting her friends. She knew what she wanted, and she wasn't going to allow a group of fourteen year old girls tell her otherwise.

"I'd love to."

*******

After Mr. Medulla ended his speech, with the famous _Let's boogie!_ coming out of his mouth, Ethan took Megan's hand. The girl wasn't reluctant, he noticed, as the music began to play.

He had nothing to worry about. His tormentors were in the building, but they were locked away in the Detention Chamber. Lash wasn't going to ruin his night or stuff his head in a toilet ever again. Speed wasn't going to do something stupid like spill a drink on Ethan, and the big bully wasn't going to be stuffing defenseless Ethan into a locker.

Ethan wasn't going to be stuffed anywhere ever again.

Plus, why shouldn't he be happy?

He was a hero.

His enemy became one of his friends.

All of his friends were finally on speaking terms.

The wrongful villains were locked away. Far, far away.

From the corner of his eye, he Zach danced with Magenta.

Warren walked off with Nicole Cobalt, or around Sky High, she was known as Freeze Girl. They both looked equally angry, yet happy. It puzzled Ethan.

Will was with Layla outside, flying with her. Ethan thought it was nice how Will finally got the girl. Layla also looked happy.

Megan happily danced with him, despite his awkward dance moves.

And he finally got the girl.

* * *

_Last Author's Note: _This is actually going to be my last Sky High story for a long time or even forever. I've deleted ISL, and I don't plan on writing more for this fandom. Honestly, I'm just tired of it. Moving on, or even graduating from Sky High, you can say. Hopefully you enjoyed this last fluff, and you'll actually review. It's nice to have feedback, and it'll make me feel that my stories aren't a waste of a post. =/ Plus, it'll make me happy that Ethan has some fans. I'll always like that Popsicle...

Cheerio!


End file.
